


Day 8: Baking

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aprons, Baking, Boners, Chocolate, Cookies, Cute, Day 8, Day 8: Baking, Erection, Erections, Fluff, M/M, Nude baking, Nudity, Smut, naked, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Harry and Draco try nude baking





	Day 8: Baking

"Not that much flour, Potter!" Draco groaned as Harry began to measure out the stuff. "We're putting caramel in, remember? Because of our lack of chocolate chips thanks to some unnamed individual eating them? So a little less than that."

Harry blushed. "They were good!" He said in his defense, but started to scrape some of the flour out of the measuring cup anyway. Some of the white powder spilled down onto the bulge in the front of his apron. Draco eyed it with a pleased look but said nothing. Harry, however, caught the look. 

"Hey, you wanted to do this naked. Of course I'm hard! I keep seeing your sexy bare ass taunting me and suddenly I don't want chocolate chips anymore."

"And here I was thinking you didn't want any more chocolate because you ate most of the bag," Draco smirked. But Harry could see a bulge rising in the front of his green "Bang The Baker" apron as well. 

"Don't worry, love. We'll have our fun." Draco winked. Harry grinned and reached back for the tie on his apron. 

" _After_ the cookies are ready." Draco smacked Harry's ass affectionately, making the black-haired twink blush while also looking slightly disappointed.


End file.
